Holding On and Letting Go
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: This is a CS ficlet for the most part. After Neal dies, Hook comforts Emma. This was posted on tumblr before episode 3x15 Quiet Minds. This is more of a CS friendship story with romantic undertones.


Holding On and Letting Go- A CS Ficlet

Dedicated to my 200+ followers on Tumblr, I love you guys! Look me up. _Holdingoutforapiratehero_.

Killian comforting Emma after Neal's passing. Based off of the theory that many people have of how Neal is going to die. This is being posted before the episode airs. Who knows what it will actually hold?

AN: I know this is crap. But my muse wouldn't let it go so I wrote it, rather poorly I might add. But maybe someone will like it… Words in italics are flashbacks. Hopefully it's not too confusing.

Emma dragged herself across the threshold of the apartment she shared with her parents, barely holding on to the reality that had just occurred. She never imagined she'd find herself in this position again… He had cheated death once before but she knew from experience that there was no coming back from this…

Earlier…

She was just talking to him when the pains started shooting into his chest. The overwhelming sense of déjà vu crossed her features. She knew exactly what was going on and was powerless to stop it.

"Neal!" She cried crouching down at his side. Her hand a top of the one clutching his chest cavity.

"Emma…" He said gasping for breath amongst the pain. Emma's mind shifted to her confession just a few short minutes before, the timing was dreadful. The feeling of guilt washing over her.

"Do you think we have a shot at being a real family some day?" Neal asked hopeful for the answer he desired. Perhaps one step closer to his happy ending.

"Honestly? No. What we had was wonderful but-"

"But?"

"It's in the past Neal… I don't think I can ever be that person for you. Not anymore."

"It's because of Hook, right?" He questioned jealousy rearranging the features on his face.

"Hook? No. This has nothing to do with Hook and everything to do with me. What I want. What I need. What I deserve." Each descriptive word that left her mouth was a nail in the coffin of their relationship.

"I was never going to get my happy ending…" He winced.

"No don't say that." She demanded.

"Tell Henry I'm sorry…" His voice trailing as death took him.

"Neal!" She shouted shaking his unmoving body in a last ditch effort to get his heart beating again. It was no use. She had seen it once before. She knew exactly what had happened.

"Nooo…" She whimpered softly laying her head on his still chest.

Present…

She didn't want to face her parents. How was she going to tell them? Oh God. How was she going to tell Henry? Telling Henry who had no idea or memory of his father was complicated enough. How was she going to do this?

"Swan? Is that you?" Hook's accented voice came an undisclosed area of the apartment. Emma could hear his boots scraping against the wood floor as he entered the living space making his presence known.

"Where are my parents?" The voice that came out was but a whisper as she nervously rung her hands together. Hook gave her a questioning eyebrow raise and moved closer to her, concern written all over his face.

"They stepped out for a bit. Rest assured they will return shortly." He announced in a quiet tone, sensing her uneasiness. Emma bit her bottom lip and nodded once at the answer.

"Lass… what is it?" Emma violently shook her head not willing the words to leave her lips. Hook found himself in front of her in a few short strides and rested a comforting hand on her bicep.

"Emma. Lass, please." He offered raising her chin with his Hook to get her to look him in the eye. That broke the dam; tears silently cascaded down her cheeks.

"He's dead."

"Neal's dead." Without a second delay Hook wordlessly took her into his arms, his good hand maneuvering to the back of her head anchoring her to his chest in a sign of comfort. The only sound that could be heard in the apartment were her muffled sobs against his chest. Sobs of pain and frustration. Hook leaned back loosening their embrace to get a good look at her tear streaked face.

"How am I going to tell Henry? I can't do this again… I don't want to do this again…" She pleaded, her head lolling from side to side.

"You don't have to do this alone. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Her lie detector didn't budge. There was truth in every word he said. The words being far more comforting than his actions.

"We will do it together, yes?" He suggested in that calm tone that would leave his mouth when he was being completely serious. She had heard it a few times in the time she had spent with him. She sucked back a few tears, nodding once, a down turned smile tugging at her lips. She wasn't alone and she would never be alone again. He had never let her down before and it took her that moment to realize he never would.

_Fin._

AN: Review. Don't review. Makes no difference to me. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
